Naruto the first dragon slayer
by Tywyll
Summary: A dragon annihilated his family, but another dragon saved him and gave him a new home. He was the first dragon slayer and was the most powerful of them all. 415 years before the cannon.


Yo, there is my second history (My first history was published yesterday so you can say that I am excited with this)

I said this yesterday but I want repeat it now: I am doing this for two reasons First, to improve my English and second, to kill boredom. If you see an error, tell me (Pm or review) I would be very Thankful.

This history begins 415 years (415 + 369 = 784) before the cannon and Naruto is a Dragon slayer.

I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

* * *

X369

The smoke was polluting the air and the village was flooded in a sea of fire and blood, everything that he ever loved was now in flames.

A small boy was running desperate by the way leading to the village that was his home, yes, it was his home, now was just a place with charred wood and the smell of burning human flesh in every place. Total destruction

The child was blonde and his hair was disheveled and dirty, his eyes were light blue, the child's face was dirty, and in his little face full of ash and earth it could distinguish three marks on each cheek that seemed whisker marks. He was about 6 years and measured 3.7 feet. His clothing was very simple, a black sleeveless shirt and white shorts, while his feet were protected by sandals.

The child's name was Naruto Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze, leader of the village that was until a few seconds, his home. And his mother was Kushina Uzumaki. A sizeable village which was very popular by the many mages who were born in that place, well, that is not very relevant now as they were all dead, all mages, soldiers and villagers were killed by the same creature. A dragon.

"Mom, Dad," the boy wept in silence as he continued running and remembering how his parents decided to confront the creature so that he could flee and try to survive.

A strong wind accompanied by a loud flapping sound told him that the giant beast that was now his depredator had found him, and was descending to the ground to not let him go.

The strong wind produced by the flapping wings of the dragon nearly meant that the boy to lose his balance, but he managed to keep it. It was not for too long because at the end his face ended meeting with the hard floor because he tripped over a rock.

"Oh! Shit, that hurt "said the boy as he sat and rubbed the little scratch in his forehead, before remembering in what the situation he was" But what am I doing? I have to run or I not-"He could not keep talking when he saw the floor in front of him and glimpsed a great winged shadow, he looked scared of watch the creature that destroyed his village. The magnificent and intimidating creature that he had been observed in his short life, this was not strange, after all it was a dragon.

In front of him was a lizard of 20 feet in height and 90 feet in length measured to the tip of the tail. The skin color was purplish blue, coated with a large number of sapphire sheets acting as his dragon scales. Each of his legs have four claws which seemed to be made of the same jewel. Just his tail was about 40 feet long being so nearly half of the total length of the dragon and in the tip of his tail was a blade made by the same blue stone, with which he could easily kill a child like him. The neck was about 14 feet long and his head was like the head of a snake just with pointy ears. His eyes were not blue, unexpectedly were red, like the color of a ruby, but were filled with pure hatred and evil. It is not difficult to imagine which this dragon was.

"W-What do you want from me, you bastard! My father, my mother and my friends you kill them all! "Naruto yelled furiously as he stood" You, What did you wanted from us? "Shouted the boy as tears overflowed from his eyes.

The dragon did not react, it seemed that he was not even listening, just stare him. Gradually his head approached the boy and sniffed a couple of times before smiling mischievously with that mouth from ear to ear.

**"You little insignificant human ..."** started talking the dragon with his face really near of Naruto **"this smell, no doubt, are you the son of that blonde insect who dared to challenge me before"**

Naruto could not move even a little, the dragon's face was 20 inches from him, but still that did not stop that he dries his tears by hand and talk.

"Do not call him insect. Damn overgrowth lizard! He was a great man! " Said Naruto.

The dragon only observed the child before starting to laugh for at least 20 seconds.

When he finished of laughing he looked stared at the child and in a move that the kid could not see, the child was already being crushed under the foot of the dragon **"All humans are insects, you, your father, your mother and all your ancestors, always has been and always will be, so do not try to correct me on something that is obvious and logical, we dragons are the masters of this world and you insects are born, live and die all for our benefit"** dragon said little irritated as he began to apply a little more weight on the child and he did cry out in pain. After continued **"I do not even know why I address my remarks to a primitive and underdeveloped creature like you. I am sure that you did not understand even a quarter part of what I said"**

The child stopped yelling and spat some blood before grinning.

"What did you expect? I am only six years baaaaaka!" Said the boy.

The dragon put a face of fury, but quickly disappeared and was replaced with a cruel smile. Gradually put his mouth to the ear of the child who was crushing and whispered "**10 seconds" **he said with malice** "That was the time it took me to rip the guts of your father. Do you Want know how I kill him?"**

Tears rolled down his cheeks, his sadness at this time was huge, it was a pain that few could understand. He was angry. He hated the dragon, yes, he hated with all his soul, but most of his anger was for another reason. He was angry with himself for not being able to do anything.

"I'm… weak" Naruto whispered as tears continued to flow.

The dragon began to laugh out loud **"Yes it's true. You are weak. All humans are weak, are insects"** The dragon stopped crushing and prepared to end the boy's life **"Remember well in the afterlife, the name of who killed you. I am Zafír the Sapphire Dragon"**

Naruto just closed his eyes and lay still, hoping that his death was quick and painless. However, it took about 5 seconds and he was still alive, something that was not normal. He opened his eyes and found really surprised what he was seeing. Another dragon had received the Sapphire Dragon attack and protected him.

Naruto looked up to see the dragon who had saved him from imminent death. The new creature was twice bigger than the other beast that was trying to kill him. His skin and scales were pure white and clean, his eyes were blue exactly the same color as the eyes of Naruto. He had a long beard like golden boy's hair also. Throughout his back was also more golden hair which extended to the tip of the tail and in its majestic wings had endings similar to small golden horns. This dragon not radiated evil or hatred. For some reason, this new dragon is not scary.

**"Pathetic"** was all he said the new dragon, but those words were not directed at Naruto, were for the sapphire dragon **"you proclaim to be a smart and developed, but still you just go with your instincts rather than logical reasoning and mercilessly attack those who are weaker than you. All who are like you are a disgrace to our specie"** said the dragon relentless.

The silence that remained after the words of the white dragon was broken by the sound of fast movement, and again Naruto without being able to see anything The Sapphire Dragon had moved to a place with 100 feet of separation between him and the other dragon.

**"Do not think that you are better than me, MOTHERFUCKER. You say I'm a disgrace to our specie, but YOU ARE THE REAL DISGRACE FOR US. Do you really think that you can live with humans? Rather. Why should we? WE ARE MORE POWERFUL AND SMARTER THAN THOSE PIECE OF SHIT"** shouted Zafír.

**"As dragon you were born weak, but you have become so strong to have lived for hundreds of years. That's an advantage that has no humanity, but still they strive every day to be better" **Said the white dragon looking at Naruto.

**"You humans have a dormant potential that scares even some dragons, that is why, that dragons dominate you. For you living in a pit without light and you can not discover the true capabilities that you have" **Said the white dragon again, this time turning to Naruto.

The white dragon glared at Zafír **"But that's over. Listen little lizard and take my warning to you and take it to the other dragons that are living in their world of omnipotence. I, Coruscante dragon of light, I'll take this human kid as my apprentice and teach him my magic"** Coruscante said.

**"It is a taboo teaches dragon magic to a human, all dragons chase you"** Zafír said grinning insanely, but he never expected to hear what had said the other dragon.

**"Let them try"** was all Coruscante said with a smile

**"Damn old. ARE YOU SENILE? There are hundreds of dragons that will want your head. Are not you afraid of dying?" **Said Zafír

**"It may sound like the words of a foolish old man, but I am not afraid, because I know I'm not alone. Some dragons share my ideals, and like me, they will begin to teach magic to humans, so that they too may participate in their own liberation" **said Coruscante before giving a big smile** "Are not you who are afraid of the human potential?"**

Zafír flew away flapping their wings furiously, the kid heard his last words before he left **"Coruscante, your strength is a legend. But, you can never win against us. HUMANS always LIVE at our MERCY"**

Coruscante sighed and continued to observe the place which had been Zafír for at least 5 seconds. Then he looked at Naruto **"I'm sorry that you had been involved in all of this, little human. I said a lot without thinking in your opinion. If you do not want, do not worry, nobody forces you to learn magic from someone who is of the same species as the one who destroyed everything that you loved"** said Coruscante truly sorry.

"I want to. Teach me magic" said the boy

**"I see. I expected it, well I can still look another human child who wants to learn-"** Coruscante paused **"Sorry, I think this old ears are worn down and I can not hear well. What did you say?"**

"I said I want to learn your magic, I want to be your student, I want to be strong" the boy said convinced.

Coruscante smiled and carefully stroked the child's head, after all, did not want to kill his student on the first day.

"But what can I do? Will I be as strong as you or the other dragon?" Naruto asked uncertainly.

**"Kid, you have a breathtaking talent, I'm sure your ancestors must have been very strong mages. If I teach you to control it" **Coruscante laughed a little **"You could easily wipe the floor with me"**

"But you said that because we humans not live much we are at a disadvantage" said Naruto.

**"It certainly that not live for hundreds of years is a disadvantage, but it is counterproductive for yourself, because brings the greatest benefit of all"** Naruto paying full attention to the words of the Dragon **"Dragons when they have hundreds of years lost something you always remain, a purpose to exist. Living a lot of time, do not worry about many things because we always could do them and we are gradually losing our feelings and that essence that makes us enjoy living" **Coruscante said sadly, apparently was speaking for himself.

Then he looked at Naruto and smiled **"Humans have very short lifetimes, but for this you try to make the most of you can and strive day after day. They have goals and dreams that they want to fulfill and which put all their hopes. Tell me, kid. Why do you want to be strong?"** Coruscante asked.

Naruto thought that he knew the answer. He was sure that revenge was the reason he wanted to be strong, to someday kill Zafír. But really that was the reason? Dragons as Zafír, the world had many. There were many people who were attacked by dragons and always had many orphans like him, and those were the lucky running. The unfortunate simply died.

Naruto clenched his fists "I want ... everyone to live happy"

Coruscante smiled **"What do you mean?"**

Naruto raised his hand toward Coruscante "I want to be strong, to protect all those who ever need my help, for anyone else has to go through the sadness of losing everything they want" Naruto said as a tear ran down her cheek "Therefore Coruscante, please teach me"

Coruscante let Naruto shake his claw **"Boy, what's your name?"**

"My name is Naruto Namikaze" Naruto said smiling.

**"Maelstrom. Huh? From now you will learn the magic of a dragon, as only a dragon can defeat another dragon. You will become strong, very strong" **said Coruscante as he grabbed the child and sat on his back.

Naruto settled back on the back of the dragon "Coruscante-sensei. What is the name of your magic? Light Dragon Magic?" Asked Naruto.

**"Yes, but for you it will have a different name"** replied Coruscante.

"Seriously!? What is the name of my magic?" Naruto asked excited.

**"Light dragon slayer Magic. And you will be known as a human who can defeat the dragons. A DRAGON SLAYER"** Coruscante said loudly.

"GREAT!"

* * *

I don't have nothing to say, only the reasons of the names of the dragons.

Zafír: Sapphire in Slovak. I don't speak Slovak but I like the sound

Coruscante: Glittering in Spanish. I speak spanish.

- in Spanish a synonym for the word "Coruscante" is the word "brillante" and in Spanish "brillante" can also mean intelligent or perfect. (I have very high regard for him)

I leave. Have a good time and happy new year to everyone


End file.
